


Haemorrhage

by StupidityNowOffersWisdom



Series: a-26-z [8]
Category: Aldnoah.Zero (Anime)
Genre: Drabble, Drabble Collection, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-11
Updated: 2015-01-11
Packaged: 2018-03-07 07:00:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3165707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StupidityNowOffersWisdom/pseuds/StupidityNowOffersWisdom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He'd suffered enough biological education for shades of brilliant red to warm his face.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Haemorrhage

**H** aemorrhage

It's not everyday that an adolescent male has a panicking, eleven year-old come running to him, nightclothes stained a bloody red.

Crying and shaking, she relates her fear and suspicion of having hurt herself in her sleep.

He'd suffered enough biological education for shades of brilliant red to warm his face. The Princess was no longer  _just a girl_.

He sputters nervously as he attempts to nudge her in the direction of anyone more capable of handling the situation and pacify the Princess's fears of imminent death.

Heavens forbid he explain the reproductive abilities of humans to the Princess.


End file.
